


Ride

by ozaissidechick



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Happy Azula (Avatar), Lime, Mild Sexual Content, OTP Feels, Sokkla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozaissidechick/pseuds/ozaissidechick
Summary: Azula is deeply traumatized. But she is in control.ATLA songfic featuring the Ride Monologue by Lana Del ReyA one-shot for the "Forbidden Love" prompt of the Avatar Pro Shipping Rare Pair Challenge
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Kudos: 20
Collections: 2021 Avatar Pro-Shipping Rare Pair Challenge





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue written in italics are actually lyrics from the monologue

She is Fire Nation in the flesh. Dark brown hair on sun kissed skin. Miniature suns for eyes. Her red robes stand out at the festival like blood in the snow. She's not supposed to be here. As the princess ambassador of the Fire Nation, her job is to show up to meetings on behalf of her brother. But the Southern Water Tribe mixes business with pleasure. Or more specifically, the chief's son. He stands many feet away from her, in a discussion with his grandmother. She cannot join them. She knows nothing about grandmothers because Fire Lady Illah passed before her birth. Still, they make eye contact, and he begins to move toward her. She doesn't feel like speaking in this cold air, but her heart is chained to the palm of his hand, and her feet stay firmly planted in the snow.

"Are you having a good time?" he asks. There is snow in his wolf tail and she can see his breath.

"Does it look like I am?" she asks. He laughs, but it doesn't meet his eyes.

"I wish you were."

"Why did you bring me here?" she asks, staring intensely at the snow. He cups her chin, and levels her eyes with his blue ones. They are much colder than the snow. 

"You know why," he says. "I can't have anyone expecting anything."

"How shameful," she says. "Who knows what your people would say. That their future chief finds pleasure only when his limbs are tangled with the Fire Nation gem."

"And what about your people?" he asks, seething. She can feel his breath now, falling on the lower half of her face and rolling onto her neck. "Do they know that the so called Fire Nation gem finds safety only in the arms of the water tribe barbarian who took down their fleet?" She grabs his thick wrist with her small hands.

"We have to go. Now."

They go too far this time. It goes from kissing and exchanging individual pleasure to a symphony of love being made in his bedroom. 

"Have you ever done this before?" he asks, face buried in the crook of her neck. What does he take her for?

"You know I haven't."

"I know you haven't. I just had to hear you say it," he says.

"Don't you ever shut up?" she asks, moving her legs so that they surround his own. Her calves are by his thighs. Her thighs are on his thighs. His face is resting on her neck and he has one arm around her waist and the other around her back. Curse him for being right, she does feel safe.

When they are done, her back is to him. It doesn't feel like spooning, though. More like two people refusing to acknowledge each other and what they did with each other. Finally, he turns her around, and moves damp hair out of her face.

"How have you been, Azula?" he asks, genuinely. 

"Since I killed my father?" she asks. "I'm okay."

"Are you really okay?" he asks. She pushes him and returns to her position.

"Do you always have to do that?" she asks. "I came here to feel good, and you always ruin the afterglow." He rubs her arms.

"I ask questions because I care. I need you to be okay."

"Why?" she says, snarling. "So I can keep on being your dirty little secret. You know, everyone is expecting you to get back together with that Kyoshi Warrior girl any minute now. Including her."

"I can't," he says, too quietly. "I don't love her like that."

"So? You don't love me like that either." He pauses, running his hands up and down her figure.

"That's not true," he says. She catches his hand.

"So why are we here and not out there? Why won't you let them see us?"

"Because, Azula," he says, "I'm just now accepting it. I don't know how it happened, but I love you. And unless something crazy happens, I don't think I'll ever stop. I don't know what you want, and I don't know where you're going in life, but I thought you should know." She untangles herself from him and straddles him again. But not in that way. No, her chest is against his and they rub noses as if to say, 'we'll be okay'. He knows that when it comes down to it, he will choose her.

"The question, Sokka," she says, dragging her lips across his jaw, "is not what I want. What do you want? _Who are you? Are you in touch with all of your darkest fantasies? Have you created a life for yourself where you can experience them?_ " He squeezes her hips a little too hard.

"You make it sound like you have."

"I have," she says, in between kisses on his neck that will leave marks later. " _And when I'm at war with myself_ , like you are now, _I ride. I just ride_. People think _I'm crazy_. They're entirely wrong. _I'm free_.

- _f_ _in_ _-_


End file.
